Trusty the Puppy
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma tries to sneak a puppy into the mansion... She fails miserably, but still gets to keep the puppy. Swan Queen. Fluff. Tumblr Prompt.


Emma had been talking with her dad about how he was going to propose to her mom and renew their fairytale vows here (and the help he needed from her) all afternoon at the pound… And by the end of the day she found herself walking out with the cutest fucking puppy in the world—her opinion of course, but seriously this little girl was the cutest fucking puppy in the world... Now, as she walked in the front door of the mansion, she knew that she lived with two other people… and she was pretty damn sure that one of them was not going to be happy.

She dropped the small kennel that held all the doggy goodies her new puppy would need for the time being and picked her up when she heard the clacking of heals come from the kitchen. She turned around and started bunching up the leash, unclipped it from her collar, stuff it in her jacket pocket and took off for the living room, hiding Trusty in her jacket as she zipped it up.

Trusty of course, thought this was a new game she didn't get to play at the animal shelter and was all excited to paw and kiss her new owner from her little hole. Emma giggled softly and pet the top of Trusty's head. She heard the heels stop in the foyer and knew that it was time to move as she heard one click, and then the slow clacking start again. She made a circle through the kitchen then darted for the stairs. She thought better of going to their room and went into the guest room. She shut the door quietly then put Trusty down and let her sniff around.

A wide grin spread on her face as Trusty stumbled on her ears then looked up at her as if asking if she were okay. Emma's grin couldn't have gotten wider as she let Trusty continue roam about and laid down on the ground. Her smile faded as she stared at the door, knowing that it would all be over soon. But then she felt Trusty's nose in her ear and the puppy's tongue start licking her face and she was suddenly too happy again.

"Sheriff?" Regina's stern voice came from the other side of the door.

Trusty's ears perked as best as the already beg and floppy things could and she looked as if she were pointing at the noise.

"Madam Mayor?" Emma asked guiltily from the safe zone.

"Is there a puppy in there?" She asked, her voice still stern.

"Noooooooo?" Emma sat up and picked Trusty from beside her, putting her in her lap.

"There better not be a puppy in there. I've said no to Henry I don't know how many times, I won't hesitate to say no to you."

"There's not a puppy in here, gawhhd!" Emma returned as if she were a high school girl.

"Alright, I'm coming in."

"No Regina, DON'T!" Emma yelped as she held Trusty tighter to her.

"Why not?" Emma could practically feel Regina cross her arms with the knowing tone in her voice.

"There's a puppy in here…" Emma said sadly as she set Trusty between her legs, then started talking a mile a minute, "But I'm not taking her back; you can't make me! And you can't take her back because I already adopted her."

"Well then… that puts you in quite the homeless situation, doesn't it?" Regina asked as she walked in and found the small black dog happily jumping at Emma's fingers to gnaw on.

Emma looked up from the pup, "Regina you can't be serious…" her hands dropped and the puppy began happily using Emma's fingers as chew toys.

"I most certainly can." She crossed her arms and stared down at the two of them.

"But… Regina… now you're not only kicking me out, you're kicking Trusty out too." Emma said as she stood up with the (hopefully) newest addition to their family and stood in front of her.

"Trusty? That's what you're going to call it?"

"YES! And she's not an it, she's a she!" Emma frowned as Regina practically laughed.

"Why on earth would you call her 'Trusty'? What has she done to prove the name?" Regina cocked her brow.

"Nothing yet… but it's in her blood…" Emma kissed Trusty's head, Trusty in turn turns and started licking her cheek.

"And what is her blood?" Regina's voice was quickly wearing thin… especially when she saw the already mutual love between the pup and her wife.

"She's part bloodhound—which, thank you _Lady and the Tramp_ for giving me the name due to that part of her, and then she's part lab retriever." Emma snuggled with the puppy.

Regina sighed, "Did you think about anything before you thought, 'Oh cute! I want to take you home so I will?'" She sighed again as she reached her hand out to stroke the puppy's head.

"Yes…" Emma said, "But… I mean… I just thought that it's something I've always wanted… a dog, that is and I didn't think about you saying 'no' as much as I thought about how much fun she'd be… Beside's…" She changed her voice as if she were talking to a baby, "Wook at her wittle face!"

Regina closed her eyes for a moment after taking in the dark, precious eyes. She stroked the nose of the puppy before she looked at Emma again, "But did you think about…" She gestured to her swollen stomach.

"My dad said that she is one of the best dogs we could get… Bloodhounds literally let kids jump all over them and they're protective, and lab retrievers are like… I don't know the number one family dog? Besides when we teach Trusty about babies now, when she's young, she'll be used to it by the time we stop popping them out…"

Regina gave her wife a look, "And just when do you think we're going to stop, 'popping them out'?"

"I don't know… you're the one that's saying you want four of them… We got one that's almost grown and two on the way… there's still one more to go…" Emma put Trusty in Regina's arms and before she could object, Trusty started licking her face, "And Trusty will be there to help out…"

"You really, really want her don't you?"

"Baby, I wouldn't have just brought her home all willy nilly if I knew I could live without her… Just like I didn't let you say 'no' to me when I first asked you out…"

Regina looked at Trusty, "Do you want to live here? Even though we have babies on the way?"

Trusty barked once and licked her cheek again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…" Regina smiled at the puppy.

"And I'll take that as a 'yes'." Emma grinned as she leaned in and kissed her wife's lips, sealing the deal.


End file.
